As a continuation of the work in MR imaging of cardiac function, we performed patient tests comparing displacement-encoded MRI assessment (DENSE) with echo-cardiography assessment in collaboration with two clinical groups, and showed that the new MRI assessment significantly improves the sensitivity in detecting abnormal function.[unreadable] In a related project we began to combine cardiac perfusion and function imaging and obtained first results in a pig ischemia model. [unreadable] Using a similar technique, we finished the first validation study in humans on the carotid artery regional compliance pattern. This serves as the basis to look at the relationship between regional compliance distribution and atherosclerosis.[unreadable] In the area of x-ray imaging, we constructed a benchtop scanner of a new technique that relates the image contrast to microscopic structures, and obtained first data demonstrating the principle.